<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gladion and Coronavirus by ArisplotleFan164</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153290">Gladion and Coronavirus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisplotleFan164/pseuds/ArisplotleFan164'>ArisplotleFan164</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisplotleFan164/pseuds/ArisplotleFan164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gladion and Coronavirus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*yawn* Lusamine woke up in her chambers and headed downstairs to the dock. She was stopped as she left her housing chamber by Lillie. "Mother..." she said. "You remember Nihiliego, correct?" Lusamine was shocked at the sound of the Ultra Beasts name. It had been 2 weeks since she was poisoned, and traumatized, from fusing with Nihiliego. "I... yes... why?"<br/>
"What if we found a way to fuse with one outside of the way you did it, and have the same shape. Maybe not the color, purple hair doesn't su-" Lillie was interrupted by an employee. "MADAME LUSAMINE, MISS LILLIE!" The employee seemed on the verge of tears. "We just got a letter from a Kanto hospital..." when Lusamine read the letter her face when from tan(?) to pure white. She dropped the letter in shock. Lillie looked at the letter and she burst into tears. No, Gladion hadn't died. However, the Coronavirus has reached their world and Patient 0 is expected to be Gladion, and his family was destroyed when they heard this. They knew their world was compromised, just as every other world connected to them. But why them...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>